the unknown cousin
by deathmaster27
Summary: imagine what would happen if what we know about franz hopper wasn't completely true...
1. chris stones

this was orginally on wattpat but to get my story out i decided to post it here as well. i will link my wattpat as proof if needed.

for now i only have 4 parts.

i'm going say this once and only once do not expext to see this weekly or anything i will update this and possible other storys when i have the time.

DISCLAIMER

I do not own code lyoko or code lyoko characters.

please note this is my 1st fan fiction i don't like to call it a fan fiction btw if you don't like grammar mistakes then leave this post now i will from time to time be editing this story if you notice any grammar or spelling errors feel free to let me know.

now with out futherado please enjoy my story

it's been weeks since a Xana attack

aelita Jeremy Urich Odd William and yumi will eating lunch together.

stones stern Belpois della robbia dunbar the principal wants to see you in his office now Jim said walking up to the lyoko Warriors. ok Jim yumi said getting up.

students you may or may not know today we have a new student enrolling today,as your principal I want you to make him feel at home as he just like aelita here is from another country

please welcome Christopher stones.

Chris? aelita asked hugging her cousin

Aelita where have you been you been?

I bet you have a lot of catching up to do

but you can do so not in my office ms stones.

later that day after science class

(aelita talking to Chris) tell me what happened to you I haven't seen you since... I know Chris replied and I'll be happy to tell you but you won't believe me. guys we have a problem Jeremy said closing his laptop.

what is it Chris asked uhh nothing yumi said just we need to go to class bye Chris yumi said pulling her friends away. Chris followed the gang into the forest, after losing them went back to campus.

why can't we tell Chris? Aelita asked

as they climbed into the entrance

because we just met him Aelita that didn't stop ulrich from telling yumi

she said angrily walking off into the forest. nice one Einstein can it odd.

(Ulrich) I'll go find Aelita you guys go to the factory. (yumi) be careful you never know what Xana has up his sleeve. (ulrich) Chris have you seen

Aelita? (Chris) she ran off into the dorms what did you guys do to her?

(ulrich) nothing just we need to find her?

if I help you will you tell me what you guys were doing in the forest?

ok fine we have a deal,let's see if we can find her, as they walked into the dorms. Aelita you in here?? ulrich asked opening her door. go away she sobbed throwing her pillow at the boys.

nows not the time Aelita what about Xana?

did you just say Xana Chris turned around and asked ulrich?


	2. chris joins the lyoko warriors

disclaimer i don't own code lyoko all story and plot in this story came from my brain.

enjoy.

what do you know about Xana? ulrick asked rising his fist in a defence position.

what don't i know, my uncle created him in fact my dad is still looking for him.

(ulrick) on the phone "guys met at my dorm room now"

(a few minutes later the lyoko warriors arrive at the dorm)

(Yumi)

wait how do you know xana exist when Franz Hopper disappeared over a decade ago?

( chirs) shorty after uncle Franz fled the government and my father tried to followed him but lost the trail.

but why did my dad take to the factory after they found us (Alieta) asked?

to protect you chris responded now let me finish.

my father being a scientist used uncle franz computer in his basement and being a scientist he powered up lyoko for just enough time to send me and him to lyoko. we were trapped in there for the last few years.

a few months ago i woke up in my dads scanner room.

when i saw the news reports about strange attacks your audition i knew you went here aletia.

i used my dads computer to enroll me here and here i am.

ok ok this is a lot to take in aletia said gasping for air.

so chris what happen to uncle pete?

about that aletia after dad went into the scanner room lyoko Glitched and dad got stuck in the code stream. he found the xana code and corrupted it.

then xana betrayed uncle franz and trapped him in lyoko.

i've been in there helping you and franz i helped franz find you aletia i led you to sector 5 and i tried to regain williams humanity when he was under xana's control.

for the past 2 years you guys won't fighting xana you were fighting my father.

xana was combined with my dads lyoko coding.

so when we destroyed xana last year we destroyed your dad? ulrick asked. yes so xana 2.0 is really xana? yes thats why his attacks have been more common it was revenge xana was after. after a year of being corrupted by my dad xana began corrupting and hating humanity. you 6 have been foiling his plans.

so uncle pete killed my father and has tried to murder us last year? aletia asked furiously?

yes dad has always been jealous of his older brother.

uncle franz was better at the science,life, girls school you name it.

dad got his chance to walk out of his brothers shadow when the government asked him to work on project cortex but he had to be there with my mom went to labour with my older brother derrick.

he missed the deadline so when uncle pete went apologise for him they noticed his skill and well you know the rest.

ok ok ok so you were in lyoko did you have a physical appearance odd asked.

no i was just in lyoko as code,do you want a physical appearance? jermary asked getting up smiling.

ohhh cliff hanger existing... (;

end of part 2.

c


	3. chris on lyoko

i do not own code Lyoko or code Lyoko characters are owned by its creators this is a fan fiction and just that there is no intent to make this story canon.

ok before we begin we have to ask you to promise not to mention this to anyone?

i promise chris says

ok go down to the scanner room with William and odd.

are you ready? Jeremy asked from the computer room.

ready then i'll ever be Chris replied.

"transfer chis scanner Chris

transfer odd scanner odd transfer William scanner William virtualization"

(the three of them are virtualized on Lyoko)

William and odd look at Chris his avatar he is wearing a orange and blue jumpsuit with yellow stripes and has a double bladed sword.

nice sword Chris odd and William both say.

thanks now where's the tower? i got a bone to pick with Xana

north to north east Jeremy replies from the super computer.

i'll materialize your vehicles and i'll send the girls and Ulrich if Xana finds out who you are Chris he might bring out the big guns so be ready.

you got it Einstein the boys replied.

Transfer Aleita scanner Aleita transfer Ulrich scanner Ulrich transfer Yumi scanner Yumi

virtualization.

we got one extra person Einstein who's vehicle will chris share? odd asks Ulrich can you share with Chris until i make him a vehicle? sure thing Einstein Ulrich replied. ok gang you got your vehicles now get to the Mountain sector.

right on on it Einstein odd replied.

the way tower is south from your location.

(the lyoko warriors arrives at the way tower) (Ulrich) hold on Chris as they go though the tower.

(odd)we got company guys

Ladies you get the crabs me and Chris get the blox's odd and William will get the tanks.

(all of them) right

(Chris) i'm coming for you xana i will make you pay for taking away my family

ok thats it for this chapter again sorry for the wait i promise i'll start updating this as much as i can.

have a nice day and thank you for reading this.


	4. just a little update

hi all

i wanted to make this little update for this site since i made one for wattpad

i have various health problems that affect many things

because of these health problems i tend to forget to update my story so i'm going to say this do not expect this to be updated regularing

i will try my best to update this bi weekly but the least i can give you is twice a month. to keep yall sastified i'm going to do this i'm going to write 2 more chapters and upload them within this week.

i have many idea's for stories. feel free to leave some idea's in your reviews. if i know of the show i'll add it to my list i'm even up for more mature content in the future.

i bored yall long enough have a great day

btw i have a hard time uploading my stories here so i'm going to stick to wattpad since its super easier but i will upload all chapters here the same day as i do on wattpad.


	5. chris's 1st fight on lyoko

i do not own the rights to code lyoko all code lyoko characters used are not my own

this is fan fiction and fan fiction only i have no intent to make this canon.

Xana" come out you coward

Chris said charging into battle

on your left Ulrich says stabbing a blox in the eye of xana. thanks chris said stabbing another blok. nice stab chris clean cut.

(William) if you ladies are done socializing i could use some help with this tank looking around for odd.

(Ulrich) we got you lover boy.

(Chris) lover boy?

(Ulrich and William) we don't want to talk about it.

(jeremy) guys tank on your right

(ulrich) on it jeremy

save some for me guys odd says shooting a laser arrow into the tank.

"where were you odd?"the guys asked at the same time.

" had a tank chasing me 3 2 1

the tank rolls up and the ground shakes causing the tank to fall of the cliff.

( chris) we'll that was anti climactic

(jermery) yes yes now go help the girls please.

(aletia) jermey Yumi has one hit left and shes done for.

(odd) backup is on its way princess.

a crab turns the corner and shoots at yumi

(Ulrich) yumi! pushing Yumi out of the way jumping in front of the laser beam being auto devirtualized.

(odd) laser arrow shooting the crab.

(yumi) thats the last of them gang lets get to that tower before Xana shows his ugly head on earth.

just as he hopped on ulrich's overbike chris saw something in the distance.

(aleta)chris wait the tower is this way.

(odd) leave him princess we got a tower to deactive.

aletia smacks odd i'm not leaving my cousin i haven't seen him in years odd.

(odd) ok ok sorry

jermery your call should we deactive the tower or go after chris yumi asks.

he's been trapped in lyoko for years if what he saw is real.

we have to go get him end of story aletia says interrupting him.

we'll right behind you aletia.

jumps to chris's pov

no it can't be she was never on lyoko chris says to himself.

unless dad?

no dad wouldn't have time to do that it must be a figment of my imagination.

just as he turned the corner he saw her again

it can't be Michelle she moved... shorty before dad sent us to lyoko chris realising what happened speeding up.

just then came aletia and the others

(aletia) chris chris wait please.

aletia you can fly?

ya jermery gave me wings when lyoko died.

lyoko died?

ya william blow up the core when he was under xana's possession.

and you guys just rebuilt lyoko?

with the help of my father yes.

uncle Waldo is alive?

hearing her fathers name brought back memories she lost focus and aletia's wings turned off causing her to fall in the air.

i got you princess odd says catching her.

thanks odd.

you're welcome all part of the job.

guys why chris ran off like this william said catching up.

the gang stopped in their tracks.

ya why did you run off chris who or what did you see?

i'm your cousin you can tell me.

i saw Miche just as he was able to finish his sentence a blast from a tank devirtualzed him.

things are getting intense

who is Michelle?

how much of lyoko does chris know about?

why didn't jermery warn them.

where is ulrich?

all the answers to these questions and more will be answered soon.


End file.
